Kermit the Frog
'Kermit the Frog '''is one of Jim Henson's famous Muppets. Kermit was the host of ''The Muppet Show, and was one of the original main characters of Sesame Street. He was originally an enemy of the Mario Bros. but eventually became their friend and Ally. Portrayed by: Victor Stevens + Jacoby Davis (In "The Blue Terror") Personality As a protagonist, Kermit is generally friendly but easily agitated. He also makes "wah" sounds when he talks sometimes. As an antagonist, Kermit is ruthless and will do whatever it takes to destroy his foes. But is now a good guy! History Super Spy Mario In Super Spy Mario, Kermit confronts Mario with Luigi for unknown reasons, and is tossed away by Luigi. The Rise of Gonzo In the Rise of Gonzo, Kermit first appears when Toadsworth is talking to Mario about The Great Prophecy. He talks about how the Blue Terror (Gonzo) and the Green Terror (Kermit) tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, but were both defeated. In the very end of the movie, Gonzo goes to Kermit's grave and revived Kermit as his servant. The Pizza Dilemma In The Pizza Dilemma, Kermit suddenly appears during Mario's "pizza rush", but explodes quickly. A Christmas Carol In A Christmas Carol, Kermit appears as a ghost warning Mario about the three ghosts that will visit him later. The Blue Terror In The Blue Terror, Kermit (voiced by the director Jacoby Davis), jumps in the way to save Mario and Luigi from getting killed by Gonzo, but ends up getting killed from the lightning blast. After defeating Gonzo, Mario and Luigi hold a funeral for him, with everyone attending puking on his corpse (except Mario). Kermit ends up in Banpresto Heaven, where he meet the Banpresto God, who gave him a Maltser. The Return of the Ehhs In The Return of the Ehhs, Kermit gets a call from his boss to defeat the Mario Bros, but he refuses, and he enlists the help of The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy. However, Kermit manages to defeat them. The Revenge of Kermit In The Revenge of Kermit, Kermit is revived by the The Ehh Guy, who claims to be a genie, thanks to a wish made by Mario and Luigi. He instantly plots to get revenge on the Mario Bros., and after confronting and defeating them, he ties them together, upside down. He plans to torture them by making them watch Winnie the Pooh's Christmas, which they REALLY hate. But after the Bros. get free and turn off the TV, they discover Kermit in his closet, watching a Hockey game on his own TV. Kermit is in despair because his favorite Hockey team, the Cougars, had lost. Hearing this, Mario and Luigi are upset too, as they are Cougar fans as well. He then apologizes for his previous actions, and asks if he can befriend them. The Mario Bros. forgive him and accept his request for friendship. Cute Mario Bros The Movie In Cute Mario Bros The Movie, Kermit is the main antagonist, he wants revenge on the Mario Bros. for being called a loser, he recruits many villains for his army, but they all end up getting defeated, Kermit then challenges Mario, and eventually ends up killing Mario by smashing him with logs, until Luigi jumps in and starts savagely beating Kermit, Mario briefly finds himself in Banpresto Heaven, with Banpresto God reincarnating Mario to beat Kermit, but Kermit transforms into his final form, where only his power increases, but Luigi's Irish dancing technique no longer works, but in the end, Jack jumps in, and effortlessly defeats Kermit, with his super attack: the Haunting Blast. Final Form Kermit's Final Form is his ultimate transformation. He may not have a big change in form but he has a massive power increase. It cannot be affected by normal attacks, but can be affected by something more powerful than it, like Jack's Haunting Blast. Gallery File:Kermit.png|Cute Mario Bros The Movie File:Kermit2.png|The Revenge of Kermit File:KermitinHeaven.png|The Blue Terror Poll Do you like kermit? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Good Guys Category:Good and Evil Category:Plushies Category:Revived Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Muppets Category:Disney